The present invention is with respect to heads for the measurement of reflectance at a reflecting material, and using a transmitter and a receiver in the form of light guides.
Reflectance measuring heads of this sort have the purpose of measuring the reflectance at light reflecting surfaces and producing a quantitative reading in respect thereof. In known ways of measuring reflectance the readings as taken are not true readings because of the effects of glossy patches on the reflecting sample and so for turning the readings into true readings the known systems have shine traps or diaphragms that however make the apparatus much higher in price and more complex and furthermore the adjustment thereof takes more time and trouble.